Long Cauchemar
by Geek-naval
Summary: Le bras profondément enfoncé dans la gueule du dragon, Lucy n'en peut plus. Elle n'a plus la force de survivre mais pourtant... Elle doit se battre, elle doit se relever, quitte à y perdre un membre. Pour Eux. Pour Lui. Mais les dragons partis, la mage va se rendre compte que peut-être... La Mort aurait été préférable. /Ce que la Lucy du futur a vu et vécu avant de passer la porte/


**Disclaimer**: _Hormis l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient. Vouons un culte à Hiro Mashima._

**Rating**: _M (pour le glauque)_

**Pairing**: _Celui que vous voulez._

**Genre**: _Drame/Tragédie/Frienship (... Horreur ?...)_

**Statut**: _One-shot_

**Note de l'auteur:** _Me revoici, me revoilà ! ... Heho ? Comment ça" personne me connait" ? Video Cristal... La Peur du Lendemain... Un Oeuf et des Ennuis... Non... Sérieux personne ? (en même temps, elles ont deux ans, je le reconnais...)_

_Bref, j'étais assez présente il y a quelques année sur le fandom que j'ai délaissé pour celui de Reborn, me revoilà donc sur Fairy Tail avec un nouveau genre que j'ai déjà pas mal abordé dans ma dernière histoire de Reborn, le drame-tragédie. _

_Cette fiction n'est pas drôle (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué) et n'est que ma vision de ce que la Lucy du futur a dû traverser avant de venir jusqu'au présent. Une petite ode donc, à ce personnage que trop de monde dénigre à mon goût, une nouvelle vision d'elle peut-être ?_

**Note bis**_: Voilà près de trois semaines qu'elle trône dans mon ordinateur et que j'y ajoute des lignes tout les trois jours, y'en a marre là ._

_Enjoy tout le monde ! (enfin, vous allez vie déchanter si vous commencez comme ça...)_

* * *

**Long Cauchemar**

Ses dents se resserrent derrières ses lèvres closes. Aucun mot ne sortira d'entre elles. Aucune plainte, aucun sanglot. Et Dieu sait si elle en avait le droit. Oh combien elle avait mal. Oh combien elle souffrait.

Son bras gauche pendait misérablement dans le vide, secoué de temps à autre par des spasmes de douleur causés par rien de moins que son autre bras. Lui ne pouvait plus bouger, emprisonné dans cette gueule immense et brûlante qui lui hachait avec application son pauvre membre d'où s'échappait un long sillon de pourpre à l'odeur de fer.

La même saveur qui lui remplissait la bouche à mesure que sa prise se resserrait.

Comment elle en était arrivée là ? Pourquoi lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de cette foutue prison, elle avait du tomber sur ce paysage tout droit venu de l'enfer ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle était en enfer.

Où était Natsu ? C'était normalement le moment où il arrivait pour la sauver. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin.

Pas là.

Pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on les avait retenu trop longtemps au fond de cette foutue prison. Parce qu'entre temps, trop d'entre eux étaient déjà morts. La rage et la peine les avaient consumés. Ils ne pourront sauver plus qui que ce soit.

Qui donc le sauvera lui alors ? Qui sauvera la guilde? Qui les sauvera ? Même les épaules de Natsu ne pourraient supporter tant de dragons.

Elle ? Elle était déjà condamner, dès lors que ce foutu reptile s'était décidé à la bouffer. Il n'y avait plus d'espoirs.

_Aucun_.

Elle allait mourir ici. Après tant d'autres de ses amis.

Gray dont elle avait seulement vu le torse quelque part parmi les décombres.

Mirajane dont elle avait vu la chevelure recouvrir les corps de son frère et sa sœur.

La toute petite Asuka qui reposait éteinte dans les bras de son père qui l'était tout autant. Bisca, elle, était introuvable.

Droy avait fini dans l'estomac d'un des monstres.

… Et d'autres encore. Trop nombreux.

… Et Natsu. Peut-être. Non, lui ne pouvait pas encore être mort. Trop borné, il devait toujours combattre malgré les pertes.

Lui. Lui devait continuer à se battre. Pas comme elle.

Lui n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Sinon, qui lui permettrait de croire encore en l'avenir ?

Lucy serra encore un peu plus les dents. Natsu continuait à se battre quelque part, elle en était convaincue. Et la mage allait le rejoindre. Et même cette espèce d'immense bête à écailles à l'haleine puante n'allait pas l'empêcher d'y aller.

Dans un dernier effort, alors que le dragon tournait négligemment la tête pour observer les alentours, le bras de la constellationniste toujours dans la gueule, la faisant se balancer dans le vide, Lucy releva son bras gauche. La main valide alla chercher avec difficultés la hanche droite de sa propriétaire qui grimaçait de douleur, là où reposait le trousseau de clés qui était toujours là, à ses côtés. Elle parvint à extirper tant bien que mal, les larmes aux yeux, une petite clé d'or qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces au creux de sa paume.

Ce n'était pas un jour pour mourir. Elle devait vivre. Vivre pour ses amis. Elle n'avait plus que ce choix.

Un dernier effort.

Et ce putain de dragon n'allait pas l'emmener au paradis.

« Ouvre-toi… Porte du taureau… Taurus ! »

Dans un amas de poussière d'étoiles, l'Esprit stellaire apparut le visage déformé par la tristesse sur le museau du dragon qui loucha à cette apparition.

« Nice bo-

- Fais-le ! Le coupa-t-elle.

- Meuh euh… Hésitait-il, la hache tremblante.

- Taurus c'est un ordre ! Fais-le ! »

Taurus plissa les yeux et détourna la tête. Le contrat. Et merde.

Le taureau brandit sa hache devant les yeux du dragon qui serra encore plus les dents, arrachant un petit cri à la pauvre Lucy qui sentit à nouveau un flot de sang supplémentaire s'échapper de son corps et sa bouche, sa conscience avec. L'Esprit n'eut plus le choix. Il brandit sa hache dans son dos et sauta d'un bond du museau du dragon.

Pour trancher net le bras de sa propriétaire.

La douleur que Lucy ressentit n'avait pas de mot. Rien dans sa mémoire, son vocabulaire et toutes ses connaissances n'était assez pour mettre un nom à cette peine.

Insoutenable. Indescriptible. Innommable.

Peut-être…

Cette douleur brisa le lien entre Lucy et Taurus tandis que la blonde plongeait la tête la première vers les gravas des ruines de la ville.

Mais ça, Lucy s'en fichait. Lucy ne pensait déjà plus. Lucy avait déjà perdu conscience depuis bien longtemps.

Et alors que le noir se faisait autour d'elle, la mage ne désirait qu'une chose.

Que ce trop long cauchemar prenne fin.

oOo

Lucy ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Dans cet état amorphe et comateux. Longtemps sûrement, assez pour que tous les dragons désertent la ville détruite.

_Trop longtemps._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'est d'abord la présence rassurante de l'Esprit de l'Horloge autour d'elle que Lucy remarqua. Son bras manquant s'assura la deuxième place lorsqu'elle commença par mégarde à vouloir le bouger. Les larmes aux yeux, la mage observa silencieuse le moignon soigneusement enrubanné dans un épais bandage qui trônait désormais à la place de son bras.

C'était ce bras. Ce bras qui la possédait.

_Et elle pouvait presque encore sentir sa main se lever pour la lui montrer._

La troisième chose fut le goût du sang qui remplissait sa bouche.

« Lucy-sama ? Demanda une voix hésitante.

- C'est toi qui m'as protégée, Horologium ? Fit d'une toute petite voix la mage, affaiblie.

- Oui… Répondit-il. J'ai ouvert la porte de moi-même et mes pouvoirs m'ont permis d'arrêter l'hémorragie et vous maintenir en vie. Virgo s'est occupée de la blessure…

- Ah… D'accord… »

A travers la vitre qui composait l'avant du corps de l'horloge, Lucy ne pouvait voir que des pierres et de la terre. Recouverts donc.

Protégés.

_Seuls_.

« Où sont les autres ? » Murmura la blonde.

L'Esprit ne répondit pas mais Lucy sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Où étaient-ils ?

Où étaient les autres ?

Où était Natsu ?

Où…

« Horologium… Commença à gronder la mage qui frappa du poing la paroi de son protecteur.

- Lucy-sama… Tentait l'horloge. Je ne pense pas que-

- Où sont-ils ? Répéta-t-elle les yeux durs.

- … Ce n'est pas…

- Je t'ai posé une question Horologium…

- … Et je n'y répondrais pas. »

Lucy sentit une toute autre blessure outre passer celle que son bras lui offrait depuis son réveil.

_Le vide._

_La peur._

La foutue compréhension que les inconscients et innocents pouvaient se vanter de ne pas connaître.

_Le savoir_.

« … Vas-t-en… »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle dans la respiration lente et calme de la mage mais l'Esprit l'avait parfaitement entendu. Elle le savait.

« … Vas-t-en… »

Sa voix avait pris une octave malgré elle. Mais ce qui commençait à s'insinuer dans ses veines était trop pour elle.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas possible.

_Un simple cauchemar._

« Ferme-toi. »

L'ordre claqua entre les murs de l'horloge et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'Esprit repartit chez lui, ne laissant que pour seule trace, la petite clé d'argent qui se retrouva dans la main gauche de la blonde.

Et une pluie de gravas sur la blonde qui étouffa un cri de surprise.

Heureusement pour elle, seuls quelques centimètres de débris séparaient Lucy de la surface et malgré son moignon gorgé de sang, la constellationniste parvint à l'air libre, grimaçant à chaque mouvement de feu son bras droit. Lorsqu'enfin elle pointa le nez dehors, pour la deuxième fois, Lucy sentit sa conscience disparaître au profit du vide.

Le vide. Comme la ville.

Des débris de murs, portes, sols baignaient dans ses mares de sang, accompagnés de temps à autres par de petits morceaux de…

Des corps.

Des morceaux. Comme si la plupart avait été…

…

Non. Impossible.

C'était faux. Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar et il allait prendre fin.

Maintenant. Là, tout de suite. Il lui suffisait de pincer son…

… Qui n'était plus. Mais dont la douleur était bien réelle.

Comme ce qu'elle voyait. Comme tout ce qui l'entourait.

C'était bien un corps qui pendait à ce lampadaire.

C'était bien un bras sur quoi elle venait de marcher.

C'était bien du sang qui tapissait les murs et les pavés.

C'était bien l'odeur de la mort qui régnait dans toute la ville.

_Toute la ville._

Lucy ne sut jamais quand les larmes avaient commencé de couler le long de ses joues, accompagnant les traces de sang qui peuplait son haut déchiré de toute part.

Non.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Où étaient-ils ?

Où étaient-ils ?

…Où était-il ?

Le vide. Enfin.

Celui qui emplit la tête de Lucy, tout comme ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Elle ne voyait plus le sang.

Elle ne sentait plus la chair.

Elle n'entendait plus le silence.

Et elle ne ressentait plus la chaleur mordante de l'haleine des dragons qui planait encore dans la ville.

Hagarde, Lucy commença à mouvoir ses jambes parmi les ruines de la capitale autrefois si fière de Fiore. Elle n'était plus rien maintenant. Plus qu'un amas de poussière.

Parfois le manque de son bras se faisait ressentir. Lorsqu'elle tendait son bras pour se rattraper, c'était le sol qui l'accueillait quand elle avait oublié. Et souvent elle oubliait, ses genou écorchés en manifestaient les preuves.

La fée marcha des heures durant, chutant de nombreuses fois, déséquilibrée et maladroite, tournant la tête à chaque seconde pour regarder autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas le stylo préférer de Levy.

Ce n'était pas le collier de Gray.

Ce n'était pas les plumes blanches des Exceeds.

Rien n'était dans l'esprit de Lucy.

Puis, enfin, après nombres coupures sur ses jambes et sa main valide, elle le vit.

Lucy vit sa si singulière touffe de cheveux roses dépasser d'un petit muret encore debout.

Elle le savait.

Elle l'avait toujours su.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

« Natsu… » Murmura en souriant la mage.

Elle se précipita. Piétinant parmi les gravas, murmurant comme un mantra le nom de son coéquipier, Lucy ne décolla pas les yeux de la silhouette de son ami qui doucement se dessinait tandis qu'elle montait péniblement la colline de ruines.

« Natsu ! »

Un sourire ornait maintenant ses lèvres.

Vivant. Comme toujours. Pour toujours.

Parce qu'il était le plus fort. Parce qu'il était lui. Parce qu'il était Natsu Dragneel tout simplement.

Qu'elle avait été idiote de douter ! Qu'elle avait stupide de s'imaginer le pire !

C'était Natsu de Fairy Tail !

« NAT- ! »

Le reste de son nom mourut dans sa bouche pâteuse par le sang.

Il était là. Adossé à ce petit muret, les jambes étendus et la tête basse.

…

Il… dormait… N'est-ce pas ? C'était la seule explication.

« Eh… Natsu… Murmura Lucy, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire figé sur son visage. Tu dors ? Natsu ? »

Oui il dormait. Ce n'était que ça. Sa respiration était simplement très faible.

Si faible qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

Si faible qu'elle ne soulevait pas sa poitrine.

Si faible que son ventre…

Lentement, le sourire de la mage diminua tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'avantage.

Le vide s'en était allé. La conscience et la compréhension reprenaient leurs droits. C'est pourtant si bon de s'abandonner à l'espoir…

Tout le bas du corps du mage de feu s'était peint d'une intense couleur pourpre qui trouvait sa source dans les entrailles de Dragon Slayer.

Ses entrailles.

_A l'air libre. _

Etrangement détachée de la vision d'horreur, Lucy continua de descendre son regard pour apercevoir sur les cuisses de son partenaire, la petite boule de poils bleu qui ne le quittait jamais.

Happy.

Elle l'avait oublié.

Elle avait osé l'oublier.

_Elle l'avait oublié_.

La mage stellaire se sentit brusquement honteuse.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce sentiment si décalé et inutile alors qu'eux deux… Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas.

La compréhension est toujours un fardeau. Un mal qui ronge.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus.

Après de longues secondes, Lucy remarqua enfin la position de ses deux équipiers. Le chat de couleur bleu reposait de tout son long sur les mains jointes de son père, posées sur ses cuisses. Le visage figé, Lucy baissa doucement la tête pour voir sous le félin.

Et elle comprit.

Et elle comprit pourquoi ils étaient comme ça.

Tout aussi lentement, alors que le mage sentait enfin les larmes venir à ses yeux secs, elle remonta son regard sur le visage de l'enfant dragon.

De long sillons avait tracé leurs routes et nettoyé les joues du jeune homme jusqu'à son menton baigné du sang qui s'était écoulé de sa bouche, tordu dans une grimace de douleur.

Les larmes salées de Lucy n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour dévaler le doux, mais couvert de crasse, visage de la blonde.

« Non… Non… »

Ses murmures ne trouvèrent que le silence comme réponse.

Mais elle savait pourquoi maintenant.

Elle s'avouait pourquoi maintenant.

Il était mort.

Natsu Dragneel était tombé.

Et c'était de sa faute.

« Pardon… Pardon Natsu… Tout est de ma faute… Non… NATSU ! »

Ignorant le sang, l'odeur insoutenable et la mort, Lucy tomba à genoux et plongea sa tête dans le torse de son ami en hurlant. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au gilet malmené du rosé qui n'était plus.

C'était de sa faute.

Il était mort à cause d'elle.

Parce qu'ils l'avaient trouvé.

Parce que dans leurs mains, reposait la sienne.

Son bras manquant.

oOo

Il lui fallut sans doute des heures pour tarir ses larmes. Des heures encore pour assécher sa gorge. Et encore d'autres pour la vider de son énergie.

Mais elle était restée là. Accrochée à son ami, la peine toujours présente et le vide occupant son cœur.

Foutu savoir, putain de compréhension.

Mieux valait l'ignorance. Oh oui tellement mieux.

« Lucy… »

La mage ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Elle l'avait senti.

« Lucy ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule mais la mage ne bougea pas, les doigts profondément enfoncés dans le tissu du haut de son ami.

« Lucy lâche-le. Il ne reviendra pas… »

Elle le savait. Elle n'était pas idiote. Combien de temps avait-elle tenu la main de sa mère sans que celle-ci ne rouvre les yeux ?

« Lucy… »

La main qui tenait avec douceur son épaule se détacha pour attraper avec autant de délicatesse la seule main de la mage, la forçant avec lenteur à lâcher le vêtement de son partenaire. Une deuxième main vint lui masquer la vue tandis que dos trouva un autre torse sur lequel s'appuyer.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps qu'il fallût à Lucy pour redécouvrir la chaleur d'un corps bien vivant. La vie qu'elle avait oubliée.

« Dis-moi… Dis-moi qu'il y en a d'autres… En vie… »

Pour toute réponse, le corps se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle et la mage le sentit plonger la tête dans ses cheveux.

« Loki… ! » Fit Lucy, la voix brisée par le chagrin une nouvelle fois.

L'Esprit refusa encore une fois de répondre. Lui aussi pleurait. Il n'avait pu être que spectateur de ce spectacle macabre qui l'avait privé trop vite de toute sa famille.

Fairy Tail n'était plus.

Et la seule survivante devait-être Lucy ? Ce n'était pas juste. Le contrat qui les unissait lui et les autres esprits n'était pas juste.

Elle aurait dû mourir avec les autres.

Parce que vivre était parfois plus dur que mourir.

Foutu contrat.

Il ne pouvait même pas mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

… Putain de contrat.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Loki ? »

Lucy s'était enfin calmée. Les larmes avaient fini par s'arrêter et son cœur battait doucement dans sa poitrine.

L'acceptation était un passage, dur pour certain. Elle était plus forte que lui qui avait hurlé les longues heures qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le massacre.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua l'Esprit du Lion. Crux dit que la royauté à ouvert une porte qui… a amené… dix… dix mille dragons ici…

- … Dix… mille ? C'est… !

- Je sais… Je ne comprends pas.

- De… De quelle porte il parle ?

- … Celle devant nous. »

Doucement, Lucy amena sa main valide sur la paume qui lui masquait la vue et la baissa. Loki la laissa faire, les yeux tournés vers la poussière au sol.

Se forçant à ignorer les corps de ses amis près d'elle, la constellationniste leva les yeux pour constater la présence de l'immense porte à seulement quelques mètres de là.

Comment ne pas la remarquer ? Elle était pourtant colossale…

Le vide certainement.

« C'est… ce qui les a…

- Oui, répondit simplement Léo.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Je doute que le résultat était celui escompté…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- D'après Crux, une espèce de porte qui permettrait des… voyages. Un immense Anima. »

Loki sentit Lucy se raidir ces paroles. Relevant la tête vers elle, il la vit écarquiller les yeux tout en regardant la porte. Elle s'était complètement figée mais le mage de lumière connaissait ce regard dans les pupilles de sa propriétaire.

Les méninges à plein régime.

« Voyage… Anima… »

Lucy se dégagea de la poigne de son Esprit qui la regarda sans comprendre se relever, contourner ses amis sans un regard et continuer sa route vers l'immense porte.

« Lucy ? »

Elle l'ignora, se bornant à contempler le passage pourtant cause de tous ses maux.

Mais peut-être aussi, son seul espoir.

Tournant sur elle-même, sa main à sa hanche, la mage sembla chercher quelque chose alors qu'elle vit son Esprit du Lion lui tendre sans comprendre, les clés qu'elles avaient abandonnées il y a des heures.

« … Merci… Murmura-t-elle en les prenant doucement.

- De rien. Mais pourquoi… ?

- Parce que je suis folle. »

Une clé d'argent à la main, elle redressa son bras.

« Ouvre-toi, porte de la Croix du Sud… Crux ! »

Le familier esprit argent apparut, la tête basse.

« Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que-

- Cette porte, fit la blonde en posant sa main dessus, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire dessus ?

- Quoi… ? Lucy tu comprends qu-

- Crux ! Tu es l'esprit de la connaissance, l'esprit qui peut tout comprendre, qui maitrise la magie Archive… Un Anima est une porte dans l'espace… et le temps… Alors dis-moi… Combien il reste de magie dans cette foutue porte ?! »

Loki sursauta. Il avait compris. Il avait compris le pari fou que la mage espérait.

De l'espoir.

_Trop d'espoir._

Cette petite étincelle qui pourrait la briser si elle s'avérait fausse.

Il jeta un regard de menace au vieil esprit. Il était hors de question de briser Lucy une seconde fois. Il le ferait taire s'il le fallait.

Mais son collègue l'ignora royalement, les yeux tournés vers le sable.

« Lucy… ! Tenta le lion.

- Tais-toi Loki.

- Mais !

- Je t'ai dis de te taire. »

L'Esprit serra les dents. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire si Crux brisait Lucy. Il ne pourrait plus la ramener. Elle se perdrait dans le vide. Encore.

« Trois jours. »

De nouveau, Loki sursauta. Il tourna la tête vers l'Esprit de la Croix du Sud qui soutenait le regard déterminé de la blonde.

… De… l'espoir ?

« Il reste à la porte de quoi faire un voyage de trois jours dans le passé. Pas un de plus. »

Le mage de lumière, le visage incrédule, tourna la tête vers la blonde qui avait baissé les yeux et fixait le sol.

« … Tu… Tu ne comptes quand même pas…

- …

- Lucy ! Explosa-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ?!

- Oui. Mettre un terme à ce trop long cauchemar.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! _Trois_ jours ! Trois putain de jours pour arrêter la fin du monde ! C'est de la royauté dont on parle ! Qu'est-ce que toi tu pourrais faire ?! Jamais ils ne te- !

- Je sais bien ! Hurla la blonde. Je le sais Loki ! Mais… Mais ! C'est la seule chance qu'on ait ! Je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose… Je… Je sais que…Je n'ai aucun plan. Rien. Mais… Mais j'ai pas le choix. Je refuse que ce cauchemar soit vrai. »

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Loki pouvait y voir toute la peur, l'incertitude, les peut-être et la maladresse.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire Loki. Mais je dois le faire. »

Le Lion se retourna, une main sur le visage. Lucy elle, se tourna vers la porte, lui faisant dos.

« Crux, aide-moi. »

Le chef des douze constellations d'or releva la tête vers le ciel.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Il y avait un espoir. Il y a avait une putain de lueur d'espoir qui persiste, même dans la pire des situations. Pourquoi ?

Le pire ? Il savait qu'il ne passerait la porte. Il était une entité à part entière en tant qu'Esprit. Il ne pouvait en exister deux dans un même temps.

Fait chier. _Merde_.

« Merci Crux. »

Loki, pour la troisième fois, sursauta. Il fit volte et foudroya du regard son subordonné qui détourna les yeux.

« Lucy… Tenta-t-il à nouveau. Personne ne te croira…

- … Si. Eux me croiront.

- … Lu-

- Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail me croira. Natsu me croira. »

Ses dernières résistances s'effondrèrent. Loki abandonna.

Parce que c'était vrai. Parce qu'elle avait raison.

Elle n'avait pas de plan mais eux trouveraient.

Fairy Tail trouverait. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois.

Crux activa la porte de son côté, faisant s'entrouvrir les portes tant redoutées. Lucy observa un certain le passage ouvert et déglutit. La peur. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Un mouvement à sa gauche la surprit dans la contemplation et elle vit sans comprendre, son Esprit, un long tissu noir à la main, sûrement ramassé à un corps quelconque.

« Ça masquera ton corps. »

Un _Bonne Chance_ à sa manière. Son abandon. Lucy sourit.

« Merci Loki. »

Enfin couverte, la mage refit face à la porte. Elle inspira une grande bouffée avant de commencer à avancer.

« Bientôt… Tout ça ne sera plus qu'un long cauchemar. »

Et elle disparut.

Crux disparut à son tour.

Loki resta.

Baissant les yeux, il aperçut le trousseau de clés de sa propriétaire. Il ne lui aurait pas servi dans le passé. Ils étaient en contrat avec… L'autre Lucy. Etrange pensée…

Doucement, il le ramassa, le bruit familier du métal qui s'entrechoque emplit l'espace et l'Esprit se redressa. Il se retourna lentement, les yeux fatigués plongés dans la contemplation du sol et commença à marcher. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à destination et regarda la bile au ventre, ses deux amis au sol. Loki s'accroupit près d'eux et pencha la tête pour apercevoir le bras manquant de la blonde, agrippé avec force par les deux défunts.

Il n'osa même pas imaginer la scène. Lorsque les deux amis avaient retrouvé le bras. Leurs cœurs brisés avaient dû s'entendre à des kilomètres.

C'est peut-être pour ça que le dragon s'était tourné vers eux…

Avec douceur, Loki desserra les doigts du membre mutilé de sa propriétaire et y glissa le petit trousseau qui retrouva sa place. Le mage remonta les yeux, évitant l'abdomen exposé du rosé pour contempler le visage assombrit par la poussière du presque colocataire de son maître.

« Je t'en pris Natsu… Elle tente de protéger votre futur… Crois en elle… »

De nouvelles larmes ornèrent ses joues mais Loki les ignora. Il ne tenta même pas de les enlever alors qu'il se relevait.

« A la prochaine fois peut-être. »

Et il disparut.

* * *

_Et bien j'espère qu'il reste du monde à la fin de cette page... Merci pour ceux qui ont survécu d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !_

_Si critiques et/ou commentaires il y a, j'y répondrais avec un grand plaisir bien sûr. ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit (pour ma part)/après-midi etc... Rayez la mention inutile._

_Geek-naval_


End file.
